Mapping applications typically display a large amount of information to a user when the user requests directions from a beginning point to a destination point. This information may include various points of interest around a given route from the beginning point to the destination point, in addition to street names for every single street near the given route. However, this information may be redundant and/or not necessarily relevant to the user. As a result, the large amount of information displayed on the map may be both unhelpful and distracting to the user.